On Two of Our Gables
by No. 24601
Summary: John Egbert had moved into a new town, with new people, and a new house. He discovers a new friend, in secret. (JohnDave)


It had only been about two weeks for the Egbert residence to quickly be at home in their new abode. John's room was on the top floor, across the hall from his father's, down the hall from the laundry room. The neighborhood was usually quiet, and the only noise from their house was his father trying to A) bake some atrocity or B) the house at the far end of the street who would host parties on Fridays, usually ending right before police showed up. Even then, this place had a calm air.

John really didn't like it all that much. He wanted friends, someone to talk to, and school wouldn't be starting until a month later. It was one night though, which happened to fall differently from the quaint life of his.

He sat on his bed, which was on the wall of his door, looking at the window, whose curtains were drawn. He heard some voices from the other side of the pane. John stood up and silently creeped over to the sil, hoping not to awaken his father with heavy footsteps. Now, his window was oddly shaped, to some fortune. It had a very small gable that had the wall of the second and first floor underneath it, same with the house one over. These voices died out after words like "it's my life" or "she can't do that to us". John, not wanting to disturb the neighbors or frighten them into thinking he was a peeping tom, slowly rose his head above the glass and past the curtains to look into the other house. What he didn't expect, was to see another boy's eyes staring straight back at him.

Well, not really eyes, you see, he was wearing particularly dark shades, only God knows how he could see out of them, though. He did appear somewhat surprised, raising his head to look at John. He then slowly unlatched the window lock and beckoned John to do the same. He followed as thus, and soon they were both sitting on their own gables.

"My name is Dave." the blonde boy said.

"Mine is John..." he was a bit nervous, it was at least eleven at night and anyone with eyes could see them. There was a silence between them, neither knew what would be right for the situation they confronted each other in. Then John spoke:

"Are you okay? I heard stuff." he said this in an almost timid manner, although he certainly was not the type to be shy.

"Yeah." Dave looked behind him, into the room he snuck out of, "there was some trouble with my mom."

"Oh." John said, about to relate, for he never knew his mother, but felt the time wasn't right, "That must be difficult. Does she live with you?"

"No, as soon as my brother was able to be my legal guardian, we fled the hell away from her. What about you, I haven't seen any mother like characters around you?"

John swallowed, "Well, I don't know, my mother never was around much. I wouldn't have known what she looked like other than one picture that was in my suitcase, I don't know how it got there."

"Oh." Dave returned. They both sat, cross legged on the roofs, try as they might to keep balance, John being clumsy, fell off into the bushes below. Crash! and then it was a broken arm, terribly enough. There was explaining to do, but that didn't keep him from talking with the neighbor every night afterwards. He eventually learned the art of roof-sitting, and soon their talks were almost scheduled.

He learned about Dave's favorite music, interests, hobbies, and sometimes he'd even hear the seldom spoken word of fears and dreams. For instance, he never wanted his mother to gain custody of him, he couldn't think of spending a day without his bro, Dirk. If he was forced to leave, he said that he might kill himself. Every night he could open his window was a night he could go to bed happily, knowing he had a friend no more than twenty feet away from him. Dave's stupid smile when he laughed brightened even the foggiest days. And since it was summer, there was no rain to worry about, just friendship, uninterrupted.

One night Dave stopped showing up, though.

John had been sitting on the gable for more than thirty minutes now, and hadn't seen any sign of improvement, so he went to check on Dave. He skillfully jumped off it and landed on his feet, then ran to the front of his house, and was about to knock on his door when it came to him. Dirk would most likely answer the door, he had never met Dirk, and Dave probably never told him about John. What would happen?

He knocked hard on the door, thinking it would be worth it, when a tall blonde man with spiky blonde hair and large dark glasses appeared in the doorway. "Hello?" he said in a melancholy voice, not one that suited him well.

"Is Dave home?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Do you know where he-"

"Listen kid," his voice became aggressive, "You're probably one of Dave's friends, I assume, well maybe not if he didn't tell you he was leaving. But his mother wanted him back, and somehow the fucking rules let her get him. So I'm sorry kid, not today, and probably not for a very long time, go home." He ran a tired hand through his hair and sighed."

"That's why he wouldn't show up." John muttered under his breath.

"Show up where?" Dirk said.

"Well, I guess it really doesn't matter now, but every night he and I would talk on our windows."

"You're him?"

"Him?"

"Guy, you have to find out where he is then if you're him, or else Dave is gonna get really sad." Dirk saw that it was evident John didn't know what the hell he was talking about, "I'm sorry he never told you, but at breakfast sometimes he would say that he had a dream where he met someone he loved on his window at night. And pal, I'm guessing that's you." John looked questioningly at the sibling of Dave, wondering if this was some weird joke or it was just a dream.

"What, really?" And that was that, the next morning John explained to his dad that he needed to find the address of his friend's house, so they searched and searched. They eventually found it and called the number, Dave's mother said she didn't want John over. Dirk soon became acquainted with Mr. Egbert and somehow luck turned out that he had a friend who was an amazing lawyer, who could help Dirk win Dave back. In the weeks that passed, the only way John contacted Dave was through a IM over the internet, which of course, Mrs. Strider being overprotective, only let him on for two hours a day. The world soon began it's twist and turn and pieces began to fall into place. And one day, Dirk and Dave could live together.

In a miraculous turn of events, Mrs. Strider had backed down, for no reason known to man, and Dave had gained his old guardian back. This had taken them a solid month of worry, and boy was John glad to have his friend back. Dave came home in a blue camry, of all cars, on that Wednesday.

He opened the car door, not really believing that he had made it home, and saw John's face, "Dude..."

John immediately ran and hugged him, while he was still sitting on his seat, the force throwing him backwards. "You're back!" His smile was so big it almost stretched ear to ear. Dave nodded, his haughty half smirk grew to a grin along with John's.

"I'm so glad." was all Dave could say, joy didn't even let him finish his sentences. The two, that night, met again in their gables, at exactly eleven o'clock, normal schedule. That night the stars were bright, not much smog and pollution filled the sky. Under Cancer the Crab, they talked about the weeks he was gone.

It turned out that his mother wasn't ever at the house, and the internet had a fucking child restriction lock on it. He lived pretty much secluded out by vineyards, so there was nothing to do. There was no sidewalk either, so skateboarding on a bumpy road was stupid, but he tried, resulting in two badly scraped up knees. The day had been so exciting, that they both quickly got tired, and decided to return to bed, but before John could stand up, Dave put his right hand on John's arm, telling him to wait.

"John," He began, it seemed as if his 'cool guy' title washed off as he took off his glasses, to reveal amber eyes, "John, I um... you're a dude, but I-I love you."

John was startled a moment, by the sudden change of attitude, but quickly knew his path. He walked over to Dave's gable and leaned in for a kiss.

The two had become best friends, and first lovers to each other. I am not in the position to tell you if it lasted, after all they were only thirteen, but I can tell you this, they loved every second of their time together. School was tough, but not insane, kids mocked them, but soon gave up. And love was good for their lives, love was good.

**I just would like to say this was my first Homestuck fanfiction and I am currently in the second part of act 5, so I don't know much about Bro. If I got any inaccuracies with his character, I'm sorry.**


End file.
